


As You Wish

by Chill_with_Penguins



Series: Sebaciel Week 2018 (Aug. 7th - Aug. 10) [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 5+1 Things, Accidental Pet Accumulation, Alternate Universe - Real World, Ciel Phantomhive is Annoyed, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sebastian is literally Snow White, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Have I Done, Written for Sebaciel Week 2018, i should tag all my fics with that i just keep forgetting whoops, is that a tag?, it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chill_with_Penguins/pseuds/Chill_with_Penguins
Summary: He opens the door to the little linen-closet-turned-supply-closet (because, as it turns out, they don't actually have that many linens), sneezes twice, sees a little ratty black cat staring up at him with vaguely luminescent green eyes, and says, "oh."Then he shuts the door, ignoring the tiny mewls coming from inside, and calls Sebastian to give him the yell of a lifetime.He gets as far as: "There's a cat in our closet", and is getting ready to shout about how his allergies have been going insane for two days already and how their apartment complex doesn't even allow pets and what the fuck, Sebastian, this isn't the kind of thing you just do without talking to your partner--"Is she okay?" the love of his life askes, sounding alarmed. "I wasn't sure how well the organic food would do with her stomach, but you have to be careful about cat's diets, you know, especially when it comes to little kittens like Puff, and since I didn't know what she's been eating I figured it was best to get something with as few chemicals as possible--""Sebastian," Ciel interrupts, a whole new kind of worry creeping up on him, "how much money, exactly, have you spent on this cat?"





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what the fuck this is but I love it an inordinate amount. I know Sebastian is fairly OOC, but I've never been able to let go of my fascination with his love of cats, so I found myself wondering: hey, if he was less demon-y and more like a regular person in love, how would that manifest?
> 
> The answer is: as an absolute softie with way too much love for animals, of all kinds, all the time. 
> 
> (Written for Sebaciel Week 2018, Aug. 10th: Cliches)

The first time it happens, Ciel is sneezing uncontrollably for two days before he figures it out. He's getting up to grab another box of Kleenex--his third in two days, and what in the actual hell is going on?--while muttering a steady stream of curse words under his breath. He opens the door to the little linen-closet-turned-supply-closet (because, as it turns out, they don't actually have that many linens), sneezes twice, sees a little ratty black cat staring up at him with vaguely luminescent green eyes, and says, "oh."

Then he shuts the door, ignoring the tiny mewls coming from inside, and calls Sebastian to give him the yell of a lifetime. 

He gets as far as: "There's a cat in our closet", and is getting ready to shout about how his allergies have been going insane for two days already and how their apartment complex doesn't even allow pets and what the fuck, Sebastian, this isn't the kind of thing you just do without talking to your partner--

"Is she okay?" the love of his life askes, sounding alarmed. "I wasn't sure how well the organic food would do with her stomach, but you have to be careful about cat's diets, you know, especially when it comes to little kittens like Puff, and since I didn't know what she's been eating I figured it was best to get something with as few chemicals as possible--"

"Sebastian," Ciel interrupts, a whole new kind of worry creeping up on him, "how much money, exactly, have you spent on this cat?"

There's a pause, and then Sebastian mutters an amount that has Ciel swearing and considering just throwing the damn thing out the window. 

"We still have enough for the rent!" Sebastian points out. 

"Just--we need to talk when you get home, okay?"

"Yeah, I figured as much. But--since you know about her now, and you're home already, could you spend the afternoon playing with Puff? She needs all the exercise she can get. There are toys stashed in my shoes, if you'll just--"

"Seriously, Seb? I'm allergic. I'm so goddamn allergic that I've spent all of the past two days sneezing, took off work because I thought I was sick, and now you want to me play with it?"

There's an uncharacteristically timid "yes?" from the other end, and Ciel groans, hangs up, and bangs his head against the refrigerator. Then he scowls at the closet's closed door, counts to 10, and sends off a text promising to play with the kitten. 

He'd better be getting the fucking partner of the year award for this. 

...

The second time, Ciel comes home on a Friday, puts his key in the lock, and then abruptly stops, because he hears a weird screeching sound coming from inside their apartment, and unless Sebastian finally splurged to get the surround sound system and watch nature documentaries, there's a bird in the apartment. 

He takes a deep breath, opens his eyes, and walks in. 

The windows are open, a light breeze blowing through the room that smells faintly like summer. His partner is sitting on the couch, loaf of bread in hand, and all around him are birds. Pigeons, if he had to guess. 

"Sebastian!" he snaps, and the birds startle, but quickly resume eating. Sebastian looks up, torn between horrified and guilty, and at least has the decency to look ashamed. 

"It wasn't on purpose! I just... I had the windows open, and there were some birds flying around, and the bread was stale--which reminds me, we need to pick up more bread--and I thought that instead of throwing it out, I could just give it to them, you know? But then they started following me around, and it was actually really cute..." 

"Right. None of which explains to me why, exactly, you decided to ignore the part where we are not allowed to have pets." 

Sebastian sulks for a minute, but nods. "They'll be gone by tonight."

...

The third time, he doesn't even know anything is different until he goes to take a shower after dinner and finds the bathtub full of rodents. 

He stares at it for a minute, turns to the sink, splashes some cold water on his face, turns back and--no. They're still there. 

"Ciel, wait--" Sebastian says, rushing through the door. "Oh. You already met them. Sorry, I totally forgot about this until just now."

"Why are there mice in our bathroom?"

Sebastian grimaces. "They're not mice, actually, they're rats--"

Ciel takes another step back. 

"--and they're actually quite cute. They've been domesticated and trained. See?" Sebastian says, reaching out a hand and beaming when one hops right on and starts walking on his arm, sniffing him excitedly. 

"And where did you find them?" 

"Oh, well, Cecilia's daughter has had them for years, but her cage broke and the new one hasn't come in yet, so I agreed to watch them for one night."

"Right. Okay, then," Ciel says, still vaguely in shock. He wanders out, collapses on the bed, and takes a few minutes to wonder what his life even is.

...

The fourth time, he hears barking. He's still exhausted from covering Troy's hours on top of his own, so while he walks toward his door, he wonders which of their idiot neighbors got a dog and thought they could keep it quiet. It's not until he's standing in front of his own door, the horror intensifying, that he realizes it's coming from his own home. 

Of course it is. What else would he have expected, honestly. 

"It's not what you think!" Sebastian says as soon as he walks in, and isn't that just the best way to enter your apartment after a long day?

Ciel skims the area, does a head count, and finds his partner covered in three tiny, Yorkie-like creatures, two medium/large dogs that look kinda like labs, and a giant creature almost the size of their armchair that looks like somebody accidentally brought a mop to life and didn't know how to fix it. "So, what's the story this time?"

"I was just on my way home, swinging by that new pizza place, and there was a dog-walker who just... collapsed. The paramedics got there and they said she'd probably be okay, but the dogs were freaking out and making it harder to control the scene and I just... it seemed like the right thing to do, you know? They're getting picked up in--" Sebastian pauses, squinting at the clock--"fifteen minutes."

Ciel nods, puts his stuff down, and goes to collapse face-down on the couch. 

(Then he promptly gets up, rubbing at his face, and goes to hide in their bedroom because he suddenly has a wet face and he isn't entirely sure whether it's salvia or something else, but he doesn't really want to know.)

...

By the fifth time, he doesn't even hesitate, just takes it in stride when he walks in and sees Sebastian holding a snake on their couch. 

He nods a greeting at his partner, who already looks a little panicked, and beelines for the bedroom. 

"Oh, I wouldn't--" he hears Sebastian say, but he's already opened the door and he's staring at the three guinea pigs, sitting on a towel on their bed with little piles of carrots. 

He backs out, closes the door, and looks at Sebastian. 

"Quick question," he asks, feeling distantly hysterical, "Are you secretly Snow White?"

"No," Sebastian says, looking confused. 

"Uh-huh," Ciel murmurs, a little too overwhelmed to deal with full responses. "Then do you care to explain why the fuck woodland creatures keep ending up in our apartment?"

...

Ciel barges into their apartment, loaded down with half a dozen bags and one heavy cardboard box. 

"Oh, good, you're home!" Sebastian says, jumping up from the couch. "Listen, I found this terrarium, and I wasn't sure how it got here or--"

Ciel drops everything but the box at the door, strides over to the terrarium, and plops a turtle down in it with a huff. 

"There," he says, "you have a pet. Now can you stop bringing home random animals?"

Sebastian looks at him with wide eyes, and Ciel shifts uncomfortably. 

"What?" he asks, "Don't tell me you secretly hate turtles."

"No, no, I love them, it's just--" Sebastian stops, grins at him with adoration, and then kisses him which--though not unappreciated--is unexpected, so he ends up falling. 

A few minutes later, when they've gotten everything settled and they're both sitting upright again, Ciel glances over and finds Sebastian watching him with a soft smile. 

"What?" he asks again. "Is there something wrong?"

"Of course not! You're the best, you know that?"

Ciel relaxes a little, smiles back. "Yeah. I know. Now go figure out what to name our turtle, you fucking nerd."


End file.
